Hogwarts and Hickeys
by KoolNiki
Summary: Lily Potter;daughter of the famous harry Potter is sent to her second year of Hogwarts and well boy are the hormones going wild but this is a love story and its really sweet so i suck at summaries but u gotta read this! Maybe it turns M later on.
1. Chapter 1

The corridors were empty but I continued to walk through them into the library.

It was just twilight and as I walked into the barren library I saw the tables and floors gleam with the moonlight shown streaming through the glass stained windows. I walked past the table where Luke and I used to sit. The images of two faint shadows conceived my mind and before me, at the table, were a look alike image of myself and Luke.

We always used to come here and try to do homework but end up gazing at each longingly, but then another image appeared and it was none other than the girl who he was sagging all along through almost our entire relationship and I realized it wasn't me he was looking at it was her. Anger possessed me and I ran towards the images;

planning on grabbing the copy of me and shaking her to tell her she is being used, but they quickly disappeared from my mind and I was left at the table. I just stood there for a moment and then took a seat at the table. Tears filled my eyes as I look at the chair he was sitting in opposite of me. I lowered my head and began to cry softly but there was still pain in each tear the departure my eyes.

As I slowly gained recovery and only sniffled every few seconds fatigue washed over me. Man, had I been exhausted from the entire week of Quidditch try outs and constant exams , and on top of that the horrible messy break up me and Luke had two days ago.

Thank merlin it was Friday and I was guessing it was around 12:55 am Saturday in the library. I was drifting off into sleep my head still on the hard red wood table in the library. Suddenly I heard a pace of footsteps running the sound was getting closer and closer till it was so close I could feel the table vibrating a little under the mystery person's running.

It abruptly stopped and then I felt a pair of smooth silky hands carefully pick me up bridal style and while being in the stranger's arms I felt him close the space between our bodies and I could feel his well built pecks and biceps cradling my body and head. I slipped into deep sleep in a stranger's arms and yet I felt surprisingly safe and warm in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys ok so I was wondering if you had any suggestions because right now I'm in a writer's block and have no ideas on where to take this story but for the sake of Fanfiction Readers I will continue on with this story. Reviews are needed to help me so REVIEW! Love you all!**

**SPOV **

I watched her cry softly in the library as she lay her head down on the table. My beautiful Lily crying over

that git Luke. Yeah I heard she and him had fought and broke up after she had found out her had been cheating on her with none other than the street hooker Penelope Snout.

I slowly walked over to where she was and picked her up gently so not to disturb her from her slumber. She was so beautiful; she had ringlets of light auburn hair and green eyes.

Her lips were in there natural pouted state and her eyelashes extend to brush along her cheeks. I eventually reached the Slytherin housing where a picture of the Fat Lady stood; I quickly mumbled the password and went to a gentle sprint up to my room so as not to wake her up.

I laid her down gently and sat down in an armchair next to my bed. I sat there for a long time just looking at her delicate face her worry lines seem to vanish as she slept peacefully.

I knew she could never love me for I was a Malfoy and even though after the Great Wizard War it still wasn't the same. Neither her parents nor mine would let us be and she might even be repulsed by my existence.

Yet my heart didn't seem to listen to my brain when it came to Lily Potter. It would always be beating for her, always seemed to make my feet go towards her and protect her from harm and the evil eye.

Yes I knew I was in love with Lily Potter a person who would never love me.

**Author Again, so what did you guys think? I knew Scorpius need a POV so yeah just wrote one maybe later on tonight I might write more and update too! But I need you guys to REVIEW! Love you all!**


	3. Authors Note

_**Author Note Really quickly! Ok so people you know how much I love Hogwarts right now and I'm on the Harry Potter high right now because the last movie is coming very soon! So who's excited? Haha **_

_**Well I am most excited but I know my chapters haven't been that great but I want you guys to know that tonight I'm making another chapter that's gonna be very long hopefully and also I'm making the first chapter which will also be long to another new story about Hogwarts I hope you guys will enjoy it when I'm done! **_

_**But I won't post it up until late at night. :D love you all so much oh p.s. if I get enough reviewers after I post my new story I will consider raffling away Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Midnight tickets! Cya dolls!**_


End file.
